


Extra Credit

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NOT RELATED TO MY PROFESSOR SERIES, Student!Reader - Freeform, here be smut, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in Professor Hiddleston's class, and she misses class. What will Professor Hiddleston do in response?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> An edit I made inspired this fic. Link to that below.  
> http://sugarismyking.tumblr.com/post/115622496467/ladies-gents-others-i-give-you-a-little-dirty

I raced across the college parking lot toward the main building, hoping I wouldn’t miss my chance to get to my professor’s office and give him my paper. I had missed class earlier today and forgotten today was the due date. Professor Hiddleston was a strict teacher, but I hoped that since I was normally a good student, he’d cut me a little slack just this once. I couldn’t get a zero on a paper! That would ruin my grade in the class! The door on the far side of the building opened, and I saw the tall outline of my Literature professor emerge. His long legs carried him swiftly toward the faculty parking lot where I knew his Jaguar was parked. The setting sun tossed a ray of light over the campus, illuminating his neatly-kept, reddish blond hair.

“Professor!” I shouted, hoping against hope that he’d hear me. “Professor Hiddleston, please! Wait!”

Confusion laced his expression as he turned in search of the voice summoning him after hours. He switched his briefcase to the other hand as he turned, and when he spotted me, he smiled widely. Professor Hiddleston’s smile could blind even the Sun if aimed correctly. He had removed his suit jacket and had the garment slung over the arm carrying the briefcase. The professor looked sleek in his waistcoat and black slacks. _Damn, I thought. _He even has the sleeves to his white button-down rolled up!__

“Oh, Miss (y/l/n)! Hello, darling,” he said in his usual way. _Why does he have to call everybody ‘darling’?_ “What are you doing on campus after hours?”

I halted and attempted to catch my breath. I really needed to work out!

“I…I came to give…you my paper,” I got out between pants. I held the stapled pages out to him, and smiled even wider. “I’m so sorry, Professor. I never miss class, sir, and I would never presume to ask you for special treatment, but I can’t afford a zero, sir. I swear, I’ll never miss a lecture again, sir—“

Professor Hiddleston cut me off with a raised hand.

“Hush, darling,” he said, lowering his hand and looking at me with a soft expression. “You act like I’m going to bite your head off then tell you to eat an apple. I’m not that cruel, darling. I may be strict, but I’m not a tyrant. Besides, you’re one of the best students I’ve had the pleasure to teach.”

“Thank you, Professor,” I said, feeling myself blush. He always flustered me. I realized how alone we were in this almost completely empty part of the school. If he wanted, he could bend me over on all fours and take me from behind. The only potential problem would be the security guards.

“You’re very welcome, (y/f/n),” he said, and I felt my clit pulse at the sound of my name from his lips. Professor Hiddleston’s brow furrowed a little and he reached a hand out to gently caress my cheek. My breath hitched at the feeling of his skin touching mine. “Are you alright? Your face flushed all of a sudden. Is that why you missed class earlier? Are you ill, darling?”

“Ill? No, sir, I’m just…” I trailed off before I could give myself away. “I-I should go.”

I spun on my heel and sprinted back to my car, hearing the Professor shout my name and for me to ‘please, wait.’ But I didn’t stop. I cranked my car, threw it into gear, and booked it to the highway.

\---

Three of his classes: that’s how many more I made it through before I felt any semblance of normalcy return. Then it happened. I slept through my alarm…and Professor Hiddleston’s class. Normally, I would have worried a little about missing notes, but not that day. That day I was in full-on panic mode. I hadn’t just missed a lecture, I’d missed a test! There was no way my grade would survive that…Unless I could convince Professor Hiddleston to give me a chance at some extra credit. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ I thought dejectedly. _He already saved my ass once. He won’t do it again._

I was ten minutes early for his next class, and I did my best to act like I didn’t see his questioning glances as he set up for his lecture. I diligently took notes and answered every question he asked me. All in all, I thought the class was going well until the very end of his lecture.

“Miss (y/l/n)? Would you come by my office today at 4:45? I think you mentioned something about the test yesterday? In any case, that’s the only time I’m available today,” he said, and I said a quiet ‘yes, sir’ before sinking low in my seat and trying to make myself invisible. _I guess he didn’t forget._ Soon after when we were all packing up our materials, I heard the professor clear his throat. I looked up at him and found that he was staring fiercely at me. “Don’t forget.”

“I won’t, sir,” I replied in the steadiest voice I could muster. I practically sprinted from the room when I was finished packing up.

\---

When 4:40 rolled around, I was standing outside Professor Hiddleston’s office door, nervously biting my lip and wondering if I should knock or if it was rude to be early. _Probably better early than late_ , I mused. I raised my fist to knock on the door when a voice called out from down the hall.

“So you’re early for this, but you couldn’t be bothered to show up for lecture on a test day,” the silken, slightly-irritated voice of my professor said. I turned my head and stepped out of his way as he unlocked his office door. “In. Now, please.”

I did as he said without question and shut the door quietly behind me. He didn’t offer me a chair, so I remained on my feet as he unpacked his briefcase and leaned on his desk, palms flat against the wooden surface. _How many of those damned black waistcoats does he have?_ Professor Hiddleston was wearing the same ovary-destroying outfit as the day I caught him in the parking lot.

“Not one word. You miss a full day of class that I know you would never miss, and what do I hear from you? Silence. Not a single fucking word to let me know that you were alright,” Professor Hiddleston said in a quiet, dangerously calm voice. The only betrayals of his rage were the set of his jaw and the piercing glare he leveled at me. “Do you know what I thought when I received no communication from you? I thought you’d been hurt.”

“Why should you care?” I asked reflexively before I could stop myself.

“Because I care about you!” Professor Hiddleston shouted, and I saw tears of frustration fill his eyes. He blinked a few times then sat heavily in his desk chair, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes. “Damn me to hell, but I care about you. I shouldn’t. You’re just my student…but you’re so much more than that. I…care about you…enormously.”

I felt my lips part a little as the professor fell silent. For a moment, neither of us spoke.

“I-I didn’t say anything, because I thought you’d be angry with me for missing class after I promised I wouldn’t,” I said quietly, and the professor looked at me with an unreadable expression. He stared at me then started slowly, mutely shaking his head.

“I was, but I was more worried that you’d been hurt,” he said quietly. When he finished speaking, he stood carefully and slowly moved toward me as if I was a frightened bird. He stopped about two feet from me and his eyes scanned the length of my body. “Tell me not to. Tell me to stay away from you, because if you don’t, then…”

He trailed off and I took a small step forward.

“If I don’t?” I asked, and Professor Hiddleston licked his lips.

“If you don’t, then I’ll be forced to do this,” he said, and he leaned down, cupped my cheeks in his palms, and kissed me. His lips claimed mine, pulsing hotly until my mouth opened for him, allowing his tongue to explore me as he saw fit. My eyelids fluttered shut and my arms tentatively came up to wrap around his waist. Professor Hiddleston moaned against my mouth and nipped at my lip as we separated for air. We both breathed heavily and stared at each other for a moment before Professor Hiddleston kissed me once more. He growled as his hands reached down and squeezed my ass. As he stood between my legs, I could feel him hardening beneath his trousers. “Tell me to stop. Tell me now before I reach the point of no return.”

Instead of answering I reached down and stroked his cock through his trousers.

“Oh, fuck,” Professor Hiddleston exclaimed as he reached up and tangled his fingers in my hair. He tugged lightly and my head was pulled back to reveal my vulnerable, sensitive neck. I moaned loudly as warm, wet lips latched on to the skin below my jaw, and I clutched at his shoulders to keep my balance.

“P-Professor,” I breathed and he nipped at me.

“I think we’re past the point of formalities, don’t you? Call me Tom,” he said, and I nodded my head the best I could. “Say my name.”

“Tom,” I answered immediately, and he lifted his mouth to mine once more. He turned me to face away from him and bent me over his desk. “What are you doing?”

“You frightened me unnecessarily,” he said in a hard voice as he unfastened my jeans and started pulling them down. “I’m going to spank you, then I’m going to fuck you. Step out of your trousers, please.”

I did as he asked, and he kicked them away. He then landed a hard swat on my ass, making me cry out. “Perhaps I should add a few more for your lack of panties. Were you walking around like this all day?”

“Yes,” I said, and he spanked me again.

“Yes, what?” He asked, and I caught on to his game.

“Yes, sir,” I said, and I felt his still-clothed erection grind against my ass. “Spank me, sir. I deserve to be punished.”

“Listen to you, you little slut,” he crooned as he landed another blow on my backside. “You want your professor to redden your little ass then fuck you? You want me to give you my cock?”

“Yes, sir!” I cried out, and he landed one more swat before he walked over to the door and slid the lock into place. I heard the purposeful footsteps of a man on the hunt as my professor stalked back toward me. I felt a sharp smack on my ass and Tom groaned behind me.

“Count for me,” Tom said, and he landed a blow so hard that I felt tears spring to my eyes.

“One, sir.”

“Are you going to scare me again?” He asked as he swatted me again.

“Two! No, sir,” I answered, and he swatted me again. “Three, sir!”

“What are you going to do the next time you oversleep?” He asked as he spanked me again.

“Four, sir! I’m going to contact you, sir,” I whimpered, feeling a tear rolling down my cheek. “I’m sorry, sir!”

Tom kept raining blows down on my ass until I’d counted out ten. As soon as he stopped, he rubbed my ass to soothe away the sting and cooed softly to me.

“Shh, it’s alright, love,” he murmured. “All is forgiven now.”

He folded himself over me and started kissing his way down my spine, making my discomfort slowly dissipate as his lips and tongue made me feel as if my stomach was full of butterflies. My breath hitched in my throat when his mouth reached the base of my spine, and I gasped when I felt two of his fingers probing my clit. I rolled my hips a little and tried to grind myself against his hand, but Tom was having none of it. He maneuvered me so I was straddling his lap while he sat in his desk chair. Tom kissed me hungrily, moaning and growling as he claimed my mouth. I ground against his lap and he paused long enough to pull himself out of his trousers.

“Are you on birth control?” He asked, and I nodded my head. “Are you clean?”

I nodded my head again.

“So am I. Now, ride me. And if you can make me come inside you, then I will give you an A in the class overall,” Tom said, and I kissed him in agreement. I grabbed his cock and took him in inch by incredibly thick inch. I’d never had such a big cock before, and I moaned when he was fully inside me. When I looked at Tom, I saw that his eyes were locked on the placed where he was plunged deep inside me. His mouth was open slightly, and his jaw was set as he panted softly. “Fuck, you’re so tight! Such a tight, wet little cunt…”

I lifted myself off him a little then slid back down, making him grasp my waist tightly and moan. I repeated the action until I’d built up a steady rhythm, then I felt Tom land a light smack on my ass.

“Fuck,” I whimpered, and he leaned up to unbutton my shirt. He slid the garment off my shoulders and tugged one of the cups of my bra down to reveal one rosey pink nipple. Tom pressed on my upper back until he was able to lean forward and lock his lips around the swollen little bud. “Holy shit! Tom, oh fuck!”

My fingers tangled in his hair and he moaned as he started teasing my breast with his teeth and fondling the other with his big hand. I started riding him hard and fast, and Tom started moaning my name and things like ‘oh fuck’ and ‘don’t stop’ and ‘good girl.’ I cried out when he started thrusting up to meet me halfway, doubling the strength of our impacts. I could feel my orgasm starting to wash over me as Tom reached between us and started rubbing my clit. He grabbed my hips as I started trembling and he held me still as he pounded up into me.

“Fuck, baby! Oh, yes,” Tom cried out as he felt me spasming around his cock. “Yes! Come for me! Come for your professor!”

“Tom! Tom!” I shouted, and he caught my lips with his as he groaned and came deep inside me.

“Unh! Fuck,” he moaned and after his last thrust, he gathered me to his chest and kissed me deeply, caressing my back. “You’re so incredible, my darling girl. You definitely get an A. And I…”

He trailed off and I softly kissed his neck.

“You what, Tom?”

“I…Well, I was hoping that once this semester ended, maybe…Would you be willing to go out with me?” He asked, and I noticed how nervous he looked. “I know I’m much older than you are, but I think we would be good together.”

“So do I,” I said, and Tom looked like I’d just slapped him in the face. “Did you really think I’d say no?”

“Honestly? Yes,” he said, and I laughed a little as I kissed him reassuringly. We soon stood and I redressed as Tom zipped his fly. I could feel his come dripping down the insides of my thighs as I pulled on my jeans once more. “It’s after hours. There’s nobody here now. May I walk you to your car?”

I nodded my head and Professor Hiddleston walked me down the hallway and into the parking lot. The security guards were elsewhere on the campus by now, so when we reached my car, Tom pushed me against it and sealed our lips together once more. I allowed my arms to wrap around his waist for a moment before we separated.

“I want to see you in class on time tomorrow, Miss (y/l/n),” he said, and I pecked his cheek. His mock-stern expression melted into a wide smile and he kissed my forehead. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Drive safely, darling.”

“Yes, Professor Hiddleston,” I said, and as I got in my car and drove out of the school, I imagined the possibilities for the future.


End file.
